suitmansurvivor_threefandomcom-20200213-history
Survivor: Kalahari
|season=2 |winner= Austin S. / |numberofepisodes=12 |numberofdays=14 |numberofcastaways=18 |tribes= |maintwist=Sit Out Sanctuary |filminglocation=Central Kalahari Game Reserve, Botswana |seasonrun=August 7, 2019 – August 23, 2019 |video= Survivor Kalahari (Original Intro) |previousseason= |nextseason= }} is the second season of the third generation Suitman's Survivor Series, which began on August 7, 2019 and ended with the winner reveal on August 23, 2019. It ended with Austin S. defeating Kelly R. and Steve J. at the Final Tribal Council in a 5-1-1 vote. Production The second season was announced on July 26, 2019, with applications opening the same day, closing over one week later on August 3, 2019. 21 people applied, 3 were cut from the casting, and 18 went on to become the castaways competing in the game. The full cast was revealed on August 5, 2019, along with the tribal designations. This season, eighteen castaways were divided into two tribes of nine. The tribes are named after the places in the Kalahari Desert - Hotazel, wearing yellow, and Windhoek, in purple. On Day 7, the tribes merged into Okavango, wearing green. The series is produced and hosted by , with production assistance from . Features Twists * Sit Out Sanctuary: This season, up to two people per tribe could sit out of an Immunity Challenge, in the hope they could win an advantage if their tribe wins, whilst trying to avoid a punishment if their tribe loses. * Island Chest: A chest containing a major twist could be found, giving the holder the ability to open the chest and unleash said twist into the game. After two rounds, the chest must be passed to another player. ** Swap Not Snuff: Instead of being eliminated from the game, the player voted out at Tribal Council swaps tribes. This power has to be played six hours before Tribal Council to take effect. * Double Tribal Council: On Day 3, both tribes went to Tribal Council to vote someone out, with the challenge being individual. * Tribe Switch: On Day 4, the Hotazel and Windhoek tribes underwent an tribe switch, mixing up the tribes in a school-yard pick. Powers * Hidden Immunity Idols: There was one hidden idol placed in each tribe camp, which could be found by correctly guessing the location in camp where it was hidden. * Vote Blocker: This power allows the holder to prevent one castaway from being able to vote for anyone at a specific Tribal Council. * Vote Cache: This power gives the player the option to abstain from voting at one Tribal Council, to use it instead as an extra vote at one of the following three tribals. * Idol Hack: This new power gives the owner a chance to take control of their tribe's idol, by attempting to 'hack' it at the correct Tribal Council. * Juror Removal: This power allows it's holder to - at the Final Tribal Council - remove a member of the Jury, who will then not vote at Tribal Council. In the event that the holder is eliminated, he or she must will it to another player still in the game. Final Results Contestants } | nowrap|'Cameron K.' | 24, Drag Queen Anderson, IN | | rowspan="4" | rowspan="7" | 18th Place 1st Voted Out Day 1 | 8 |- | | nowrap|'Nathan N.' | 16, Veterinarian Kentucky, USA | | 17th Place 2nd Voted Out Day 2 | 6 |- | | nowrap|'Tris A.' | 23, Lawyer St Joseph, MO | | 16th Place 3rd Voted Out Day 3 | 6 |- | | nowrap|'Ashley K.' | 18, Programmer Grayson, GA | | 15th Place 4th Voted Out Day 3 | 7 |- | | nowrap|'Alexa V.' | 22, Student New York, USA | | | 14th Place 5th Voted Out Day 5 | 6 |- | | nowrap|'Malachi W.' | 16, Nurse Aide Virginia, USA | | | 13th Place Quit Day 6 | 3 |- | | nowrap|'Nicky S.' | 16, Student Illinois, USA | | | 12th Place 6th Voted Out Day 6 | 7 |- | | nowrap|'Logan R.' | 17, Zoologist Queenstown, NZ | | | rowspan="12" | 11th Place 1st Jury Member Day 7 | 12 |- | | nowrap|'Connor M.' | 19, Business Student Pittsburgh, PA | | | 10th Place 2nd Jury Member Day 8 | 7 |- | | nowrap|'Brittany J.' | 23, Server Florida, USA | | | 9th Place 3rd Jury Member Day 9 | 5 |- | | nowrap|'Logan M.' | 21, Customer Service Michigan, USA | | | 8th Place 4th Jury Member Day 10 | 6 |- | | nowrap|'Anthony C.' | 18, Server Florida, USA | | | 7th Place Evacuated Day 11 | 4 |- | | nowrap|'Livingston H.' | 19, Student Journalist South Carolina, USA | | | 6th Place 5th Jury Member Day 11 | 4 |- | | nowrap|'Ryan B.' | 21, Student Melton Mowbray, UK | | | 5th Place 6th Jury Member Day 12 | 12 |- | | nowrap|'Hali K.' | 16, Waitress Newbury, UK | | | 4th Place 7th Jury Member Day 13 | 3 |- | | nowrap|'Steve J.' | 26, Engineer Alabama, USA | | | Runner-Up Day 14 | 7 |- | rowspan="2" | rowspan="2" nowrap|'Kelly R.' | rowspan="2"|20, Live In Husband Louisiana, USA | rowspan="2" | | rowspan="2"| Runner-Up Day 14 | rowspan="2"| 3 |- | |- | | nowrap|'Austin S.' | 21, Marshalls Worker Missouri, USA | | | Sole Survivor Day 14 | 4 |} * : Due to Swap Not Snuff, Kelly swapped tribes instead of being voted out. * : Ryan played a Hidden Immunity Idol on Austin, therefore 2 votes against him were not counted. The Game * : Both tribes went to Tribal Council on Day 3, so the challenge was individual. * : Due to Swap Not Snuff, Kelly swapped tribes instead of being voted out. * : Due to a tie, there was a re-vote between the tied players. * : Anthony used a Vote Blocker, preventing Ryan from voting at this Tribal Council. * : A Hidden Immunity Idol was used, negating all votes against the user. * : Due to a tie at the Final Four, the two tied castaways drew rocks to decide who would leave. Voting Table } Cameron}} | Nathan}} | Tris}} | Ashley}} | Kelly }} | Alexa}} | Malachi}} | | Nicky}} | | nowrap Logan R.}} | Connor}} | Brittany}} | nowrap Logan M.}} | Livingston}} | Ryan}} | | Hali}} | Steve}} | Kelly}} | Austin}} |- ! colspan="2"| Vote: | 8-1 | 6-1 | 5-2 | 7-1-1 | 3-2-2 | 4-2 | No Vote | 2-2 | 2-0 | nowrap| 5-5-1 | 5-3 | 4-3-2-1 | 5-3 | 6-1-1 | 4-2-1 | 2-1-0 | 2-2 | No Vote | colspan="3"|5-1-1 |- | | align="left"| Austin | | | | - | - | - | - | - | - | | | | | | | | | - ! colspan="3" rowspan="3"| Jury Vote |- | | align="left"| Kelly | | | | - | | - | - | - | - | | | | | | | | | - |- | | align="left"| Steve | | | | - | - | - | - | - | - | | | | | | | | | - |- | | align="left"| Hali | | | | - | - | - | - | - | - | | | | | | | | | | | | |- | | align="left"| Ryan | - | - | - | | - | - | - | - | - | nowrap | | | | | | | colspan="2" | | | |- | | align="left"| Livingston | - | - | - | | | | - | | | | | | | | | colspan="3" | | | |- | | align="left"| Anthony | - | - | - | | - | - | - | - | - | | | | | | | colspan="6" |- | | align="left"| Logan M. | - | - | - | | - | - | - | - | - | | | | | | colspan="4" | | | |- | | align="left"| Brittany | - | - | - | | | | - | | | | | | | colspan="5" | | | |- | | align="left"| Connor | - | - | - | | | | - | | | | | | colspan="6" | | | |- | | align="left"| Logan R. | | | | - | - | - | - | - | - | | | colspan="7" | | | |- | | align="left"| Nicky | - | - | - | | | | - | | | colspan="12" |- | | align="left"| Malachi | - | - | - | | | | | colspan="14" |- | | align="left"| Alexa | | | | - | | | colspan="15" |- | | align="left"| Ashley | - | - | - | | colspan="17" |- | | align="left"| Tris | | | | colspan="18" |- | | align="left"| Nathan | | | colspan="19" |- | | align="left"| Cameron | | colspan="20" |} * : Due to Swap Not Snuff, Kelly swapped tribes instead of being voted out. * : Due to a tie, there was a re-vote between the tied players. * : Anthony used a Vote Blocker, preventing Ryan from voting at this Tribal Council. * : A Hidden Immunity Idol was used, negating all votes against the user. * : Due to a tie at the Final Four, the two tied castaways drew rocks to decide who would leave. Gallery 2. Kalahari DVD Cover.png 2. Kalahari Immunity Idol.png 2. Kalahari Hidden Idol.png 2. Kalahari Immunity Necklace.png Hotazel Screencap.png Windhoek Screencap.png Okavango Screencap.png Hotazel Insignia.png Windhoek Insignia.png Okavango Insignia.png Hotazel.png Windhoek.png Okavango.png Category:Seasons